


let’s cool it and listen to my girl by the temptations

by Florilege_mov



Category: Original Work
Genre: 50’s slang, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Fluff, Greasers, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Romance, and Kissing(tm), rated for language, they like Paul Anka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florilege_mov/pseuds/Florilege_mov
Summary: Yeah, he might be a hood, and real tough, and he might star in a few rumbles with those Socs over west, and he might smoke more than you’d really like, but you’re a fream, you work at a diner as a carhop with a bunch of broads, and you’ve given a few of Lou’s friends shiners because they’re nothing but trouble, but Lou is a sweetheart. No matter what his actions- or words- might say.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	let’s cool it and listen to my girl by the temptations

You’re in bed, with Lou smooching on you, when you decide that you love him. 

No, you aren’t supposed to. Definitely not. Boys aren’t supposed to like boys, and sometimes you think that’s dumb, but that’s how it is. Actually, a lot of times you think that’s dumb, because you can’t nonchalantly say that the ginchiest greaser in town has got you jacketed down tight, and he can’t call you his doll in that way that makes you act like a total ditz, and he can’t talk you as sweet and smooth as apple butter like he does in private or in his glimmering red Thunderbird. 

All your friends at the diner may say he’s real bad news, but you’d wait until you had proof of that to take any action. So far, he’s been nothing but good to you; taking you to all his greaser bashes out near the west coast and leading you back so you wouldn’t get so nervous, calling you his cherry and telling them to play some of that good Paul Anka to get your heart hit the gas like a hot-rodder, and then taking you out to a nearby flick and kissing you in the back row, but making sure you didn’t flip your top out of nervousness. 

Yeah, he might be a hood, and real tough, and he might star in a few rumbles with those Socs over west, and he might smoke more than you’d really like, but you’re a fream, you work at a diner as a carhop with a bunch of broads, and you’ve given a few of Lou’s friends shiners because they’re nothing but trouble, but Lou is a sweetheart. No matter what his actions- or words- might say. 

“Doll?” you hear him drawl. Oh, you had stopped kissing him back awhile ago, hadn’t you? You let out a soft giggle and run your soft hands up that bitchin bod of his, brushing across his ribs and along his six pack as they dragged lower down on him.

“Sorry,” your voice is wavy because you haven’t spoken in awhile, from necking it with your boyfriend for nearly an hour now. Your blue eyes meet his dark green ones, your own filled with fondness and affection. Damn if you don’t got the hots for him. “I was thinking about you.”

“Well, I’m right here, ain’t I? You could just like, talk to me, baby.” You laugh again, as he spins and lays down on his back, pulling your head on top of his chest and running his calloused fingers through your own mussed, brunette curls. You think for a moment about a response, and nuzzle into his chest. Again, like a total ditz, you think. He’s the only one that makes you act like this. 

“You want me to tell you all about how much of a dreamboat ya’ are, Lou?” You watched as this nerd looked up at the ceiling and pretended to think for a moment, and then looked at you, his cheeks gaining more and more color by the second, which you thought was the most endearing thing on the planet Earth. He nods and you bury your face deep into the crook of his neck. You find that he smells like that cologne you’ve learned to love, and cigarette smoke; a strangely pleasant combination. 

“Well, I was daydreamin’ bout all those bashes you always take me to, and how all your hood friends look at you real weird when they see you asking for some of my lame music or when they see you dancing with such a spazz in the corner of the barn, or why you always turn down the broads at the diner in favor of cruisin around with the likes a’ me,”

You listen intently as he let out a sincere, hearty laugh, stroking his hand up your back and tracing your shoulders, you shudder, and he continues, to get more of a reaction. You give it to him. “A few things, cherry, you ain’t no spazz. May god strike me down if you ain’t the cutest dolly I’ve ever damn seen on my long 17 years on this earth. And my friends ain’t hoods! They’re suckers and they can be square sometimes but they’re cool, baby!”

“Oh yeah, yeah, it was real cool of Johnny when he dragged that Soc fight up in my diner and brought that reputation with him-“ you roll your eyes and trace lines across his beefed up chest, tapping along scars from knife fights and a few from escaping the fuzz. “Alright, alright, Johnny’s an exception, but he’s all cool now, babe! He apologized an’ all, man,”

You roll your eyes again, and you make sure he sees. He scoffs if not in the slightest bit, and you smile to let him know you’re just rattling his cage and all. “I know, don’t have a hissy fit, but I still think he apologized just because I punched him that one time,”

At that, Lou laughs again, any and all stress melting from that perfect face of his. His hands push a few stray strands of hair behind your ear and you lean into his hand, grinning at him with that grin that you know gets him going. “Well yeah, we didn’t expect a cute lil carhop to jump on our asses, but you sure did.”

The corners of your lips twinge again and you feel yourself smiling wider, brushing back his greasy hair and kissing his chin. A thought enters your mind, and you think about it for a minute, and if it’s normal. After a minute, you realize that nobody else is around, and as long as you’re with Lou, you feel normal and safe.

“I wanna kiss you again.” You say, and his eyes go bright and wide for a split second, then they relax into that flirtatious smirk of his. God, you love that smile. That’s what got you to fall for him. Lou nods feverishly, and in the blink of an eye, you’re on him. You’re on him and your lips are pressed tight together, and your eyes are squeezed closed and he’s breathing against your cheek because he has no other option- his hands are exploring your lower waist, and normally you’d swat his hands away and call him a dog- but now, you think about letting this go further.


End file.
